


Stuck In A Rut

by teacup_pup



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/pseuds/teacup_pup
Summary: Robert becomes a werewolf and wolf-fucking ensues.





	Stuck In A Rut

While Robert didn't have as much time lately to go cryptid hunting like he used to with the boys taking up a lot of his time now, he still made a point to go on walks in the woods whenever he could. He'd drive out in the evening and not come back until the next morning, often with some new theory and a memory card full of new pictures. Joseph thought it was an adorable hobby and the boys liked seeing his pictures once he got them uploaded onto the computer, pointing out shapes that probably weren't there and going off on wild tangents about the possible cryptids lurking in the forest of Maple Bay. 

 

Robert completely disregarded any possibility of a mothman, kept his eyes peeled for any signs of the Dover Ghost, but otherwise wasn't looking for anything in particular. Sometimes his walks were just to relax and get away. He loved his little family dearly but he still needed some alone time every now and then. He'd stroll through the woods with a flashlight, smoking his way through a pack of cigarettes and draining his flask a few hours in. He indulged his bad habits far too much during these walks, but he felt he deserved it. A man can only abstain for so long.

 

One night he didn't even bother to bring a flashlight since there was a full moon and not a cloud in sight. The world was illuminated in washed-out gray, making everything seem like dull silver. He drove to the forest in silence, the radio off and windows down as he thought to himself. It had been a busy few weeks since he last had the opportunity to drive out here. He had to attend a record three church events- a bake sale, a memorial service for someone whose name he couldn't remember, and a community barbecue that the church hosted. It was exhausting to be around that many people that often. Even the boys couldn't help soothe him.

 

Robert felt a slight twinge of guilt about leaving tonight. Nate hadn't been in the best of moods lately and he wanted to do everything he could to help his boy feel better, but there wasn't much he could do when he was feeling down too. He tried not to worry too much, knowing Nate had Ishmael and Joseph to keep him company still. Instead, he focused on the road, following the curves at a speed a little too high to be considered safe.

 

When he got to his usual spot, he parked his truck and sat in the silence for a while. He looked around at the world around him before patting at his jacket to make sure he had his cigarettes and flask, slowly stepping out of his truck and closing the door behind him with a loud slam. There was some skittering from nearby bushes as a small animal ran off but he paid it no mind. He wasn't interested in anything small. The cryptids he liked best were big beastly things with claws and teeth and glowing eyes.  He really hoped he could find one tonight. 

 

Armed with nothing more than his phone, Robert set out into the forest with no direction in mind. He knew the woods well enough by now, and the bright moonlight would make navigation even easier. It seemed like it was shaping up to be an easy night as he walked deeper into the trees, his truck quickly disappearing behind him. As he walked, the sounds of nature got louder and he let himself relax bit by bit until he was practically strolling without a care in the world. He was a little buzzed from the whiskey and distracted by the patterns his cigarette smoke made in the air as he walked, barely keeping from tripping over hidden branches and roots.

 

When the moon was high in the sky, Robert heard faint howls somewhere off in the forest. It wasn't unusual for wolves to make an appearance in the woods, but these ones sounded deeper than usual. They clamored together to a nearly fever pitch, making Robert stop in his tracks. These wolves sounded particularly aggressive and even in his intoxicated state, he could tell it wasn't safe to be in the woods anymore.

 

Slowly and carefully, Robert made his way back towards his truck. The world spun a little bit but he kept going, pausing to lean against a tree every now and then but making steady progress. Despite how much progress he thought he was making, the howling was getting louder and soon he heard barking and growling off to his left. Before long, leaves were crunching and sticks were snapping as the wolves moved closer to him, and his truck still wasn't in sight.

 

Robert thought he was almost to the clearing where he parked when a large heavy body slammed into him from the left. He fell to the ground with a sharp huff, his breath knocked out of him as the animal above him growled and snapped at him. Fighting to catch his breath, Robert held his arms up in front of him, thankful for his leather jacket keeping his arms from getting too bit up. He could still feel the sharp teeth through the thick fabric, and his arms couldn't hold this animal off forever. The wolf seemed stronger and larger than it should be, soon shoving his arms away to bite at his exposed neck and face.

 

In a fit of panic, Robert rolled over, shoving the wolf off of him and scrambling to get to his feet again. The wolf recovered faster than him though and pounced onto him again, tackling him back to the ground and pinning him in place as it breathed hotly against the back of his neck. Robert laid still, waiting with baited breath and trying to seem submissive so the wolf would leave him alone. Maybe if he seemed to accept the animal’s dominance, it wouldn't hurt him. 

 

The wolf shifted behind him and he thought it was leaving but instead it lunged forward and sunk its teeth into his shoulder, biting clean through his jacket and shirt to pierce his skin and draw blood. Robert couldn't help the cry of pain that tore from his throat as he thrashed in attempt to throw the wolf off. For a moment, all he managed to do was make the wolf bite harder until he jabbed his elbow back into its side and it let go with a yelp. Taking advantage of its distraction, Robert lept up and ran for his truck again, barely making it in and closing the door before the wolf slammed against the side of it, growling and scratching at the metal.

 

Now that Robert could see the wolf more clearly, he could see how truly huge it was. Wolves in the wild were typically human-sized or larger, but this one seemed particularly dense. Its shoulders were wide and sturdy, ears pinned back and golden eyes staring at him with anger but also a strange amount of intelligence. What was this wolf? Robert took his phone out of his pocket with shaky hands and snapped a few pictures before tossing it into the passenger seat and driving away as fast as he could. He saw the wolf following in his rearview mirror for a couple miles until it stopped at the edge of the woods, watching him drive away with an intense stare.

 

Robert shuddered as the wolf disappeared behind him, and he didn't feel safe in the slightest until he got back to his house and locked the door behind him. Joseph had dropped the boys off at his house earlier since Mary was having people over for a wine and gossip session and they still had to keep up appearances for the most part. Though they divorced years ago, the only people who knew were Robert and the boys. They still pretended to be a whole family in the light of day, but Joseph was free to love his boys and Mary was free to go out with whoever she wanted.

 

When the boys heard Robert come home, they rushed to him with wide grins, ready to see his new pictures. But when they saw the blood still running from his shoulder and the unsteady way he leaned against the wall, they immediately sprung into action to clean him up. Nate carefully led him to the kitchen table to sit down as Ishmael ran off to find the first aid kit Joseph bought for the house after they stepped on broken shot glasses one too many times. When he got back with the kit, Robert was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, barely holding onto consciousness. The blood loss and adrenaline crash were so draining, especially paired with his state of intoxication.

 

The boys fretted over him nervously, taking his jacket and shirt off so they could clean the bite and patch it up as well as their limited medical knowledge and supplies would allow. Nate pressed a thick gauze pad to the wound as Ishmael called Joseph, trying to convey through his panic what had happened. Thankfully a few minutes later, Joseph appeared and took over the situation, stitching up the bite before helping Robert to bed. Nate and Ishmael worked together to clean up the kitchen, wiping away all the blood and cleaning his clothes as well as they could.

 

Joseph came back a few minutes later and told Nate he could go lay with Robert if he was careful, but he and Ishmael would sleep in the guest room. Nobody wanted to leave Robert alone in case he needed something, but they couldn't all pile up with him and risk hurting his shoulder even more. Nate went back to carefully cuddle up to Robert, soothing him to sleep with soft whispers of safety and gentle kisses along his arm and chest. Everyone in the house eventually fell asleep, but nobody got much rest.

 

Later that night, when the moon was still shining bright and the sun wasn't lighting up the horizon yet, Robert woke in a cold sweat. Nate was still curled up sound asleep next to him, but Robert’s skin was crawling and he felt itchy all over. He sat up with a wince since his shoulder still hurt, but when he reached up to poke at the stitches, he felt a rough scar instead of a freshly closed wound. Confused, he quickly stood and walked to the bathroom to check it out in the mirror. True to what he felt, there was a shiny red scar on his shoulder.

 

Robert huffed in disbelief as he looked over his reflection, his teeth sharp and obvious in his grimace. His eyes were a molten gold, the pupils wider than normal. His nails were more like claws where they pressed anxiously against his skin. He stumbled back from the mirror in shock, looking down at his arms as the itching increased and coarse dark hair sprouted along his arms. The itching spread across his body and his clothes started to feel tight. He yanked off his pajama shirt and shoved off his pants just in time to watch his body stretch and shift to look significantly more canine, hunched over and elongated. He felt an intense pressure in his face and glanced back up to the mirror again just as his face finished shifting too, giving him a slight muzzle. He noticed his ears were more pointed too. Overall, he looked like a...a werewolf.

 

He considered going to Joseph and asking him what was going on, but a sudden warmth washing through his body made him pause. He shuddered and leaned against the sink counter heavily, a new pressure building in his lower belly but not painful like his shift. This was considerably more pleasurable and made his mind hazy, allowing him to focus on just one thought: to  _ breed _ . With unsteady steps, Joseph stumbled back to the bedroom, his arousal flaring up sharply when he saw Nate laying soft and innocent in bed, still sound asleep. Logically, he knew it was impossible to breed Nate since he was a biological male, but his body didn't know any better.

 

With a low growl, Robert leapt onto the bed and perched above Nate, tense and eager. Nate awoke with a surprised yelp, ready to scold Robert for being so rowdy while he was healing before freezing in fear. He looked up at Robert with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing. Robert still mostly looked like himself but his features were so exaggerated and canine that he looked almost monstrous. Nate shied away, pressing back into the mattress as far as he could to get away from Robert’s intimidating teeth and angry-sounding snarl.

 

Realizing what Nate's reaction meant, Robert tried as hard as he could to put a lid on his raging arousal and leaned his head down to nuzzle gently at Nate's head. His sounds were just as canine as the rest of him now, resulting in high-pitched whimpers of apology. Nate could only let out a nervous laugh and slowly reach up to pet his head, his laughter bubbling up more freely as Robert grumbled happily and leaned into his hand.

 

“What happened to you, Robert?”

 

Nate sounded worried but not for himself, for Robert. He didn't fear any injury from the man, he was only nervous about how Robert was feeling and if he'd be able to change back into something more human. Not that he minded how affectionate Robert was in this form, pressing close to him and practically humping at his leg over the sheets. Nate kept scratching at his ears and under his chin, making Robert whine happily and tilt his head back with his eyes closed. He didn't notice that Robert’s humping was for a reason until the sheets started to feel wet against his thigh. Peeking down, Nate saw what was possibly the largest cock he had ever seen in his life shining in the moonlight coming in through the window.

 

A fierce blush spread across Nate’s face at the sight and he quickly looked away. It looked so...animalistic. It was pointed and red and peeking out from a furry sheath that Nate soon found himself wanting to pet. He gently pushed Robert over to lay on his back before sitting up and leaning over him, looking over the wolfish man before him. Robert was considerably larger now, covered in dark fur, gently pawing at him with clawed hands. Nate decided he liked these changes immediately.

 

Getting to work right away, Nate ran his hands all over Robert’s chest, slowly petting his way down to the shiny cock that looked just too appetizing to avoid any longer. He leaned down and licked a firm stripe along it from base to tip, grinning at the whine and huff Robert made as his hips bucked up. His new array of sounds was endlessly amusing. Nate just kept licking, wrapping his hands around the fuzzy sheath and squeezing gently. He was a little nervous to try taking it into his mouth since it was so big and he didn't know how rough Robert got in this form yet.

 

But he was soon to find out.

 

Unable to keep a hold on himself or his burning need to mount and fuck a warm wet hole, Robert surged up and pushed Nate over before swatting at his side to get him to roll over onto his stomach. He grabbed the boy’s slim hips and pulled him back until he was up on all fours, scrabbling at the sheets as he struggled to maintain his balance. Robert quickly dove down to lap at Nate's little hole, looking even smaller now that he had grown. Nate couldn't help his shout of pleased surprise, immediately dropping his top half to the bed so his ass stuck up in the air and his hole was easier to get to. Robert made sloppy wet noises behind him as he nuzzled between his cheeks and worked his tongue in as deep as he could. His tongue was longer and stronger like this and Nate was drooling in pleasure by the time Robert deemed him wet and opened enough. 

 

Rising up to his full height, Robert towered over Nate even more than usual as he prodded at Nate's little hole with the tip of his cock, glad it was practically spilling pre-cum to slick him up even more. Nate was just as hard but not dripping nearly as much, just panting softly and waiting anxiously for Robert to push into him. Robert grabbed hold of Nate's hips again, keeping him still as he slowly started to push in, barely able to keep from slamming in all at once when he felt the lovely tight warmth of Nate's ass close around him.

 

Below him, Nate was breathing heavily and trying his hardest to stay relaxed as he was stretched open. Robert wasn't impossibly huge like this, but he was bigger than normal, definitely bigger than anything he had ever taken, and it was a bit of a struggle to get it all to fit. But eventually, Robert was fully seated inside Nate, his hips pressed to the boy’s ass as he groaned in pleasure. Nate had been letting out soft sounds of mixed pain and pleasure the whole time, but he loved it all. Robert’s claws dug into Nate's hips as he held tight, trying to stay still so Nate could adjust, but his control was rapidly slipping.

 

When Nate shifted beneath him, Robert couldn't hold back anymore and immediately took up a rapid pace of fucking into him. His head was tilted back as he panted roughly, his whole body feeling hot beneath his fur and actions spurred on by his burning need to mate. Nate could do nothing more than hold onto the sheets in a vain attempt to stay in place, moaning into his pillow as Robert drove into him with one animalistic instinct controlling him. The room was filled with grunts and pants and whines, the bed squeaking as their bodies slapped together over and over.

 

Nate ended up coming untouched, crying out loudly as he spasmed around Robert’s relentlessly driving cock and staining the sheets below him with white. He trembled against the bed afterwards, feeling overstimulated and far too sensitive as Robert kept fucking into him, mindless in his need to fill the little hole beneath him with his come.

 

“Ah, da-daddy, please…”

 

Nate trailed off with a whine as Robert just held onto him tighter, claws drawing blood from his hips and sides. He shuddered at the pain, arousal still burning through him as Robert kept going, seemingly without an end in sight. 

 

Robert’s huffs and groans of pleasure soon became growls as his thrusts got rougher, Nate holding onto the sheets for dear life. He was far beyond feeling any pain from this intense fucking anymore, but the pleasure coursing through him was nearing painful. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. Robert paid no mind to Nate's blissed-out state, just gripping tightly onto the pliant body beneath him and taking his pleasure from the tight warm hole he was buried in.

 

Nate was just about mindless with the rhythmic, nearly-brutal fucking until he felt something new. Something large and round started pressing against his hole from the outside every time Robert slammed into him. Nate whined and tried to look back over his shoulder or beneath him to see what was happening, but Robert manhandled him back into place with a hand pressed between his shoulders and sharp claws scratching at the back of his neck. Pinned in place and unable to do anything but writhe and moan through the fucking, Nate could only wonder at what Robert was trying to force into him.

 

“Ah, daddy, no, I can't-”

 

Nate was cut off when, with a final forceful thrust, Robert shoved the nearly fist-sized  _ thing _ into him, making him cry out again as tears sprang to his eyes at the sudden stretch. Thankfully Robert went still after it was pushed in, and Nate realized with a start that Robert had a canine cock just like everything else, so of course he would have a  _ knot _ . The mental image of his poor hole stretched so obscenely around the knot made Nate moan loudly and clench around it, another orgasm fast approaching.

 

Robert was right there with him, giving sharp little thrusts since he couldn't really pull out anymore but still wanted more friction. The jabbing motions rubbed right against all of Nate's most sensitive spots, making him gasp for breath as his orgasm hit him, letting out choked-off sounds that almost got caught in his throat as he writhed beneath Robert’s large furry body and struggled to breathe. Nate’s orgasm set Robert off in turn and he practically howled as he came, scratching at Nate's sides as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He filled Nate’s ass to the brim but his knot kept all the come inside as he just kept coming, whining high and desperate as he humped uselessly against Nate’s ass.

 

By the time Robert calmed down, Nate’s tummy was slightly rounded with how much come Robert had pumped into him, his knot holding tight and not letting even a drop spill out. Nate was laying limp with his eyes closed as he panted to catch his breath, only held up by Robert’s knot and his hold on his hips. Robert tried to pull out, but that only tugged on his knot and made both of them groan in pleasure and pain. He couldn't pull out until his knot went down some, and they had no idea how long that would take.

 

But to their pleasant surprise, it only took about ten minutes until Robert was able to carefully pull out of Nate and watch with wide eyes as come practically gushed out of him. Nate laid flat against the bed with a warbling whimper, too exhausted to even care that he was laying in a puddle of come. Robert rumbled happily, proud he was able to fill his mate so well, and gently tugged Nate to him so he could curl around the smaller boy protectively. 

 

“Mm, hello, daddy. That was a nice surprise…”

 

Nate trailed off with a yawn and closed his eyes, resting comfortably in Robert’s hold. In the back of his mind, Robert knew Nate wouldn't get pregnant from this but his instincts were still yelling at him to protect his mate just in case and neither of them were against post-sex cuddles. Nate hummed softly and snuggled up to Robert as well as he could with being sore from their intense fucking. Robert licked over all of Nate's skin that he could reach, cleaning him off and relaxing him with slow laves of his wonderfully deft tongue. Before long, Nate was asleep in his arms.

  
Robert watched him sleep for a moment before resting his head atop Nate's and drifting off to sleep too, faintly hoping he'd be fully human again when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This was far too much fun to write, I hope it was just as much fun to read!
> 
> Also, pardon the complete lack of dialogue? I couldn't figure out where to fit in more and Robert can't speak as a wolf.
> 
> Come give me more ideas on Tumblr @nate-xander


End file.
